Science of the Heart's Desire
by ingeniusmuffin
Summary: An experiment is conducted to create the perfect woman companion for the son of one of the most important men in Japan. But there's a terrible mistake. What if she falls for the wrong man and breaks all the rules?  Contains murder.
1. Life Created

The small gathering of white-jacketed men huddled over a long, steel table toughened to endure the heaviest of weights and withstand the hottest of all flame. Two young women in mint green scrubs occasionally ran back and forth at the command of one of the men, all the while wearing terrified expressions. Both were horrified by whatever was lying on that table, and both took it to heart that none of what was happening in that tiny operation room would escape their lips. They would swear to take it to their graves.

"Midoru, check temperature and health sufficiency gauge," barked the oldest and most knowledgeable of all the men present.

The aforementioned young woman squeaked at being talked to in such a harsh manner, but she scrambled off to do her bidding. Upsetting Doctor Naoto Hayashi was a terrifying and undesirable experience. She had already been under immense amounts of stress due to her imminent bankruptcy.

It didn't help that the facility refused to pay her two months' overdue salary.

Midoru's swift and agile fingers made quick work of the knobs and buttons that surrounded a small, rectangular box crafted from the best silver possible. "The temperature is normal and health is sufficient," she announced just loud enough for the all the doctors to hear. She silently reset the gauges and assumed her previous position in the back of the room.

"All is finished." Doctor Hayashi straightened from his leaning position and pulled down his surgeon's mask, revealing a triumphant smile. "Master Nogi will be pleased with the outcome of his experiment."

One of the younger men in the gathering who was known to be rather rash and outspoken stepped out of the gloom. "I believe this experiment was meant to be a disgrace to all humanity. Not only are we breaking the Code of Humanity that was constructed by our ancestors, but we are also ignoring human rights!" His face took on a livid appearance. "How can we build an exact replica of a human being and leave it abandoned with no sense of emotion and an IQ of nilch? It's a disgrace! She's more worthless than an embryo!"

What the poor man didn't expect was the automatic action taken by Doctor Hayashi. With a barely noticeable nod, a small dart gun was revealed from its camouflage container mounted on the wall. A small, silent dart swiftly pierced the man in the crucial vein in his neck and rendered him dead in less than a minute.

A silence fell and Doctor Hayashi's face was grim and displeased with the speech.

"Does anyone else have anything he wants to say?" he spoke in a menacing tone.


	2. Proper Introductions?

_**Author's Note**_

Thank you very much to all who reviewed! Only two people, but still. ^^; This chapter is dedicated to you! Although my chapters will be shorter now, I'll be updating faster. Enjoy! Oh, and pardon my French. It's not very good, but I try my best and recall what I learn in my French classes.

* * *

Ruka Nogi sat at the direct right of his father who folded himself unceremoniously into a lavish, velvet-backed dining chair. The light from the crystal chandelier hanging above them had been dimmed, casting a most dull light to flood the room. It did little to improve the young Nogi's already bitter mood.

"Son, you must be diligent with your studies for as soon as you graduate from the lousy public college you insist on going to, a majority of the family inheritance will be on _your_ shoulders."

Ruka's beautiful mother, sitting opposite him, cast a withering look in her husband's direction. "_Mon __chéri_ [My darling], why must you give Ruka such a difficult time? He is only just a young man, still so innocent and much too fresh for such difficult affairs." She pursed her lips when her husband made no response, then turned to Ruka with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, _bonbon_ ['my sweet'; also means candy]. All will be well."

Ruka let out a harsh sigh. "I told you not to call me that, _maman_ [mama]."

The door to the grand dining room opened and a stout butler in a formal black tuxedo stepped in and bowed graciously. "The young master has a visitor by the name of Hyuuga Natsume. He insists that it is important and must see the young master immediately."

"Ah, _quelle synchronisation redoubtable_," [What dreadful timing!] Ruka's mother sighed, rising from her chair and exiting.

Ruka's face broke into a grin, knowing that his mother's exit was a sign of her approval for him to leave. His father wasn't much company anyway, so he made haste and grabbed his suede grey blazer as he rushed to the front door to meet his best friend. Natsume Hyuuga wasn't known to be a patient person in the slightest and the fact that both young men were polar opposites was what made them such an attractive duo.

"_Je serai de retour bientôt_," [I'll be back soon.] Ruka called over his shoulder, spotting a crimson-eyed lad leaning against one of the marble pillars that composed his front yard.

"Took you long enough," Natsume snapped, pushing himself off the pillar. Ruka tried to ignore the fact that his best friend's right fist was bloody and the knuckles looked badly bruised. He should've expected that Natsume would get into another fight. Ever since he'd been publicly fooled by a talk show host, he'd been more aggressive and less companionable.

"So what do you need me for?" Ruka asked, slipping his blazer over his broad shoulders.

Natsume glared. "Do I have to need anything to hang around with you?"

"Of course not. You just seem more thoughtful today," the blond quickly amended.

Natsume fell silent once more, his gaze focused intently on the gravel crunching beneath his feet. He sometimes didn't understand how Ruka could see through him so easily. It was as if there was a billboard synced to his head, announcing his thoughts to the world. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

"I need a girlfriend," Natsume finally ground out, looking disgusted as soon as the words left his mouth.

Ruka stopped instantly, staring at his friend in plain bewilderment. "A girlfriend? Since when has Natsume Hyuuga cared about having a girlfriend?"

Natsume averted his eyes to the dark clouds in the sky. "Maybe a girl can keep my mind off things."

Ruka's gaze on his best friend softened the slightest bit. "Let's be realistic, Nat. You can't keep running away from all your problems and just expect them to solve themselves. Life would be too easy if it just worked that way, you know?"

The wrought iron gate creaked open and both lads jumped aside to watch a sleek black Chevrolet roll onto the gravel and come to a fluid halt right in front of them. Ruka had a dreadful feeling that he knew exactly who it was that was sitting in the back passenger seat of the car, and his suspicions were confirmed when the door opened and an elderly man stepped out. He looked to be about sixty with silver balding hair and a neatly maintained moustache. Doctor Hayashi, in the flesh.

"_Bonsoir_, _Jeune maître_," [Good evening, young master.] he greeted, bowing in a disgraceful way. His pronunciation was horrible. Once he was straightened up again, he smoothed out the creases in his black Armani suit and fixed Ruka with a seemingly disapproving stare. "_Où est votre père_?" [Where is your father?]

Ruka resisted the urge to snort at the forced French accent and the air of faux intellect that the man before him was basking in. "I speak Japanese, _monsieur_. [sir] My father is having his supper, so please be careful in your approach. He has never liked being distracted during his meals."

Once Doctor Hayashi had disappeared through the oak double doors, Ruka rolled his eyes and sent a huge rock flying into the miniature koi pond that adorned their enormous front yard.

"I hate that man." It was as though he was stating the obvious.

The two strolled along the small maze of trimmed hedges and watched the leaves flutter by in anticipation of winter. The evening breeze was already steadily growing colder to the point that it was unpleasant.

The two were already heading back into the house when they noticed Doctor Hayashi standing on the top step of the marble stairs, an amazingly beautiful young woman standing beside him. Natsume and Ruka both felt a jolt in their chests at the sight of her, and her beauty might have caused them to drool had the eager and greedy doctor not noticed their approach.

"Ah, the young master has arrived," he bellowed, taking Ruka's arm in a firm grip and leading him to the dazzling young woman who was eyeing him with a critical intensity. "I would like to introduce you to your _fiancée_, Mikan Sakura. Exceptional, isn't she?"

Ruka paled. "My future _fiancée_? _Père_ [father], what in God's name is this man talking about?"

The elderly Nogi smiled in satisfaction, already noticing the way the angelic beauty looked perfectly suited by his son's side. His grandchildren would be beautiful, he was sure of that.

Ruka was starting to panic. When had he been engaged to anyone? His father had never said anything about marriage, especially to someone as stunning as this Mikan Sakura he'd only just been introduced to. "_Est-ce que mon chéri, c'est absolument nécessaire_?" [My darling, is this absolutely necessary?] Mrs. Nogi asked, appearing in the doorway with a fretful look on her face. Although the girl was undoubtedly charming, and stunning as well, the last thing she wanted was to see her only child get married to someone he didn't feel love for.

Mr. Nogi threw a look at his wife, silencing her with the cold glare he reserved for his family. "This is all for the good of the family company. His marriage to this pleasant miss here will be proper."

Meanwhile, Natsume stood at the foot of the marble stairs, observing the conversation with great interest. That is, until he felt someone staring at him. His gaze flickered from Ruka and his father to the gorgeous young woman standing beside the unattractive doctor. Her rich brown eyes bore into his at the intensity of her curious stare. She had never seen any eyes as ensnaring as his in her short lifetime, and she had seen a good share of eyes at the facility she'd been developed in. The eyes there were all shades of brown, the occasional shade of blue or green, a few pairs of hazel, and sometimes the rare black. But she had never seen eyes in such a dazzling shade of red. She wondered if they were contact lenses.

"Ms. Sakura," Doctor Hayashi cut in. "It's time for proper introductions."

He watched as she cast him one last glance before turning and walking gracefully into the large mansion, closely followed by Ruka's parents and Doctor Hayashi. Ruka made no move to follow.

"There is no way I'm marrying someone like her," Ruka shuddered, coming to a halt beside the fire caster. "Man, she's just too… perfect, I guess. I don't want to constantly have to look as perfect as she does! And she doesn't feel human."

Natsume frowned and turned away.

Ruka noticed and brushed off the topic. "Hey, let's go and take the motorcycles out on the track. It's been, what, four months?"

Nothing more was said as Natsume joined his best friend. The thrill of going fast would hopefully help him get over the girl he'd just seen… Was it him or did he really see the green light in her eye that was scanning his face? Ruka was spot on. She didn't feel human.


End file.
